1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the glass bending mold, which is located in an oven, which is heated for softening glass sheets so that when a glass sheet is laid in a horizontal position over the mold, it can with assistance of gravity be bent against the mold and be formed to have a curvature corresponding to the mold.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,124 there is presented a method for bending glass sheets in which in the glass sheet to be bent is placed on horizontal runway rolls which are separately supported and spaced apart from each other. When the glass is heated, these rolls are lowered and while lowering the rolls define the desired curvature to which the glass sheet is to be bent. Different ways to guide lowering rolls give different curvatures in bending. To prevent soft glass sheet from bending down between horizontal rolls, the runway of rolls is rotated alternately back and forth during heating and bending and so the glass sheet is moved back and forth along the runway of rolls.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,124 has problems in guiding the of lowering of the rolls which is a difficult operation and has to be done inside the bending oven. Because of the construction of the roller runway, it is also impossible in any simple way to make the size of the mold smaller when bending smaller sizes of glass sheets. A rotating device makes the roller runway even more complex.